Annual seme-uke convention
by Viola2909
Summary: Semes from all over the world, for eg. Asami, Kanou, L, Usagi, Voldemort and others from many categories are bringing their ukes to the annual seme-uke convention. Kinky smut, possessive and obsessed semes,poor little smexy ukes ,ukes that fight for their rights,great humor and hilariousness abound. Add them all and you get this fic. Enjoy anfd dont forget to REVIEW ! xD
1. Chapter 1

_**OH DEAR DEAR…..**_

**Finder Series**

Akihito stood disheveled after a short but hot make-out session. Frowning he asked Asami, who was reading the newspaper, "Where ARE you taking me Asami ? If you don't tell me I wont be going to any place with you !"

All of Akihito's guts dissipated when Asami gave him a frosty-nosed look, "Kitten, please you have to come, don't ask me where. To be frank we're not supposed to tell…."

Akihito's ears perked up at the 'we' and he gave Asami a questioning look. Asami caught it and sighed saying, "To be frank Akihito, it is a place where we'll meet semes and ukes just like us."

Akihito out of words, screamed , "WHAAAAAAAAAAT ?! WHA….WHA…"

Asami sighed.

**Okane Ga Nai**

"Ano Kanou san, dinner is ready. I have made your favorite Italian pizza tandoori with maki sushi and we have sake too. Kanou lovingly gazed into his Ayase's eyes, huge blue orbs, gazing hungrily at the food.

Kanou chuckled and tightly hugged Ayase, "Hahahaha seems you love food more than me, but yeah well I must say, the food made by you looks more delicious than you." Ayase pouted and as a ridiculously obvious result, Kanou got a boner.

"Oh you are definitely a piece to show off…"

Ayase cutely tilted his head, a big question mark, evident to Kanou's expert experienced eyes, "Oh what the hell!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH" cried Ayase as Kanou picked him up and threw him over his shoulders proceeding earnestly to the bedroom for _you know what._

**Junjou Romantica**

Usagi held Misaki pinned to the bed as he was nibbling on his neck. Seeing as it wasn't enough to make Misaki moan, he proceeded to pull down his jeans and pantsus and began stroking his member.

"Aaaah…nghh….ughhh…" moaned Misaki making the horny perverted seme smirk. His tongue worked wonders as he dipped his tongue in Misaki's belly button, filling it with saliva, then painfully bringing it down, a white sticky trail to his member.

"Ohhhh….aaaa…." Misaki came in Usagi's hands, sheepishly embarrassed.

Content Usagi laid beside Misaki and murmured, "I am the best seme after all, getting my uke to cum in only a couple of minutes. This should be announced to the whole world, hahahahahahahahaha !"

But a smack on his chest shut him for good.

**Note : Oh the things my semes and I are gonna do to the ukes… xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Harry Potter Series**

"What in the world is wrong with you _Tom ?! _ Harry screamed from frustration.

Voldemort, the snake-faced manhood galore threw Harry on the bed and proceeded to pull down his pants.

"FUCKING HELL ! I AM OUTTA HERE, DAMN YOU FREAKING SNAKE FACED VOYEUR !"

Voldemort snorted. "Tut tut, Harry really ? That's the best you can come up with ? You're _my _ property… You knew that since the day, you left the Light side and came to me. You belong to me Harry. It's…like an obsession Harry. I am immortal so are you. And you are wrong Harry. Ever so wrong to think that you'll _escape_ me. I have fifty ways to stop you from leaving. Don't make me use force. I wont let the only person that has cared for me, leave me Harry. It pains me Harry, if you ever wish to leave, I will be inclined to use brutal force. You're enchanting, your face, your smell, your skin and your moans, _Merlin_ they're delicious. And mine of course."

Harry smiled and blushed heavily. That was one of the sweetest confessions one could ever pull out of the _dark lord._ Yeah well… it was painted with extreme possessiveness but oh well… Harry frowned at that one.

The Dark side was already fast on the chase to win. Dumbledore was dead and with Harry converted Merlin knows what would happen to the Order.

Voldemort looked dazed for the moment. Harry smiled and without reluctance, pulled Voldemort's face towards himself, and quickly put a chaste kiss on his white lips and shyly turned away. "I… I am here for you, Tom. You don't ever have to think that I would leave you. Never. I am yours _Tom._"

The way his wretched muggle name rolled off Harry's tongue sent jolts of shiver through his spine.

Harry smiled innocently at him. Heh. It was obvious he was expecting some nice lovey-dovey moment. Voldemort took great pleasure in proving him wrong.

"Are you trying to seduce me _Potter _?" Voldemort smirked.

Harry stared incredulously. "Oh hell no ! No no no nooooooooooooooo ! mmmphhh…."

His screams were muffled by cold lips binding his hot lips.

Voldemort was horny. Heh. Time for the convention now…..

**Death Note**

"L will you please stop staring at my arse like it's a piece of meat."

L was hungrily observing the said suspect's arse taking in it's curves and getting percentages on how much of it would fit in his hands while _you-know-what_.

"Light kun, there is a 70 percent chance that you are going to fondled by me right now."

Shivered flashed through Light's eyes as he slowly tried to sneak ou…..

"Non non, mon cherie, you cant leave now. I have yet to scan your whole body and see how much of it would fit my body exactly during I *beep* your *beep*…"

"Holy fucking hell Ryuuzaki ! I _don't_ want details !"

"Tch Light kun. Be frank with me. After all, I _have_ seen every minute millimeter of your body and thoroughly touched it too."

Light wanted to stab himself right then and there.

"Oh yeah, important thing. I have brought this smexy French maid costume for you. It's made of silk and soft satin just like your skin, which I dream of licking quite sometimes in nights. It has a really tight blouse and real mini skirt. Do wear it and then clean my room in front of me so that I can then release my pent-up feelings."

Light did not even want to think about anything. He just wanted to cry. He was beyond his mental capacity on how to stop this horny predator from jumping on him. How could the damned detective say it all with a poker face ?!

"And just so you know, we'll be leaving today within four hours to attend the annual seme-uke convention."

Light fainted.


End file.
